masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
N7: Wrecked Merchant Freighter
Scans indicate the presence of a wrecked merchant freighter on planet Neith (Amun system, Eagle Nebula). Movement was detected on the planet's surface, but no signs of organic life. Acquisition A scan of the planet Neith (4th planet/Amun system/Eagle Nebula) reveals the presence, and location, of a wrecked merchant freighter. Although there is confirmed movement on the surface, it lacks any organic lifesigns. The scan reveals a distress call, identified by EDI, as an anomaly. The distress call reads: These mission notes are displayed after scanning the planet: Walkthrough Upon exiting the shuttle, you will receive an advanced warning of possible incoming sand storms from the northwest and to proceed with caution. To start searching, turn around to find a carte of platinum. Off to the left, near the second ramp, are some damaged mech part, salvage them for some credits. In the middle of the opening area where the shuttle landed is a datapad with the Ship’s Status Report. The report indicates that the ship’s VI went out of control and the Captain locked it out. Before proceeding closer to the crash site, there is another set of damaged mech parts that are salvageable to the right. From here the path splits in two. To the right is another crate of platinum, while the left side has the Navigator’s Log and another platinum crate. When you have them all, proceed into the large area in the shadow of the crashed freighter. There is another datapad with the ship’s evacuation order, a med-kit, some damaged mech parts, and the ship’s shipping manifest. Apparently the ship was transporting a massive number of mechs. Up on the plateau where the distress beacon is located you will find some power cells and the security report. Apparently the mechs aboard the ship were activating and self destructing. Head over to the transmitter and deactivate it. When the transmitter goes offline, you will be attacked by LOKI Mechs. Get into cover and begin to fight your way back to the shuttle. The Kodiak’s VI will recommend immediate evacuation, so get moving. While it is possible to destroy all the mechs, it is quicker to fight through them, as shooting them all takes up ammo and a lot of time. As you get closer to the shuttle, your visibility will decrease as the sandstorm picks up. The Kodiak’s VI will inform you of the developing conditions, and continue to recommend evacuation. When a wave of mechs is eliminated move up and closer to the shuttle, then get back into cover to deal with the next wave. Pick either path to go along, it really doesn’t make that much of a difference. The YMIR Mech that was listed in the Shipping Manifest will also show up. However its LOKI friends will make it difficult to focus on the YMIR entirely. The best thing is to have one of your squadmates, or yourself, focus on the YMIR exclusively, and have the other two focus on the LOKI mechs. Also use Unity every time a squadmates falls, as you can be overwhelmed very quickly. Once the YMIR is down, keep moving towards the shuttle taking cover where you need to, destroying more LOKI Mechs, then moving again. Once you are close enough, make a beeline for the shuttle, once you select it, the assignment is complete. Datapads On the ground in the area there are various datapads, most of which contain short recorded messages. There are also a couple of datapads containing information about the ship. Logs Navigator’s Log: Evacuation Order: Security Report: Enemies *LOKI Mech *YMIR Mech Mission Summary Found no survivors in MSV Corsica wreckage. Deactivated distress beacon. *Experience reward: 125 (156) *Credits: 7,500 **Cerberus Funding: 3,750 **Credits Found: 3,750 *Minerals: **Platinum: 2,000 Trivia *After killing enough mechs (presumably 180) the mission ends, as if you had reached the shuttle, but there is apparently no bonus for clearing them. Category:Mass Effect 2 Category:Assignments Category:Uncharted